1. Technical Field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to adjustment control structures for chairs.
2. Related Art
In recently years, chairs have great an improvement in ergonomics. Some office chairs are provided with multiple adjustment functions, for example, vertical and horizontal positions of cushion, and back tilt. Such multiple adjustment functions provide user great comfort.
Though a modern office chair possesses multiple adjustment functions, each function needs an independent structure to accomplish. In other words, a multifunctional chair has several adjustment mechanisms. This always makes users confused because it is hard to determine which mechanism should be operated or even hard to find where the mechanism is. It is not convenient for users.